Plastics film, metallized paper, metal foil, film-laminated paper, and the like which are now in use in many areas are not sufficiently suitable for writing upon with a water-based ink. This poses a problem in some uses. For example, plastics film (usually polyethylene terephthalate film) used as a transparency for an overhead projector (OHP for short hereinafter) has a disadvantage that it does not accept a water-based ink. Therefore, it is necessary to color the transparency with an oil-based ink or a paste colored film to the transparency in the case where it is desired to produce a visually appealing image. (OHP transparencies are monochrome because they are usually produced by copying characters and drawings from books or literature by the aid of an electronic duplicating machine such a Xerox.) A similar disadvantage is encountered in plastics film for an ink jet printer or a pen plotter which uses a water-based ink, and also in OHP transparencies coated with polyester resin for the improvement of toner fixing and image density. These films are poor in writing quality for the water-based ink and do not absorb and fix the water-based ink.